Syd and Logan: Battle at PCA
by darkember14
Summary: A girl named Syd comes to PCA, makes friends with Dana, and makes an enemy of Logan. Lotsa laughs. COMPLETE
1. Like Water and Oil

Hey, everyone. My name is Sydney Goldburg. I'm better known as Syd. I came to PCA not long ago, and I'm here to give you a little recap of what happened in those first weeks.

My dorm was real nice, and the two girls I moved in with are Adriane and Cara. They're really nice. But the day after, things really took a turn for the worst.

**LOGAN.** The very name makes my teeth curl. It is a COINCIDENCE that we both skateboard, and as I calmly skated to class one day, it was he that nearly gave me a seziure when he crashed into me on HIS nasty little skateboard. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled. "You were in my way," Logan said indifferently, sliding to a stop. "The least you could have done was apologize," I replied. "Nah...it was mostly your fault." And he skated away towards the very class that I was headed.

In History, I learned the names of the ones who I did like: Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, and Dana. It was Dana who saw me glaring daggers at the boy in front of me, and she leaned over and whispered, "You're looking at the most obnoxious boy in school." "No kidding," I replied. "He about flattened me earlier." Dana nodded. "Just watch him closely. He has ways of getting on people's nerves. Trust me." After a while, she added, "Want to skate to the store with me later? They have some really cool stuff in there." "Sure," I replied.


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**_Forgot a disclaimer._**

**_I do not own Zoey 101._**

********

Me and Dana went to the PCA store later. Chase and Michael came along as well to buy candy. The store really _does _have some nice stuff. I bought a new backpack and a laptop decorating kit (black and red). But it wasn't all fun and games forever; when Dana and I went to the lounge, guess who was there. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the funny girl." I clenched my teeth. "Bug off, Logan." He went right on as if I hadn't spoken. "Syd, right? The girl that bumped into me today?" "Bingo," I replied. Dana glared at him. "We're busy here, Logan, so go away." Ha. He didn't go away. He did just the opposite. Before I knew it, he was sitting right beside us on the couch. "Get out of here before I punch you," I snarled. _Nice...he'll be _really _intimidated_, I thought disgustedly.

**_Now could some kind soul give me some ideas about what Logan would say?_**


	3. WAR!

I decided not to punch him; I'd get in trouble anyway. Instead, I whispered to Dana to just ignore him. We went back to playing Scrabble...until-

"_OWWW!"_

_"OUCH!"_

Logan was standing behind us, laughing his disgusting little head off - and he held a plug of curly light brown hair and one of straight jet black hair. "LOGAN!" Dana was _mad. _"You did _not _just take a piece out of my hair!" "Looks like I _did_," he said bluntly. I quickly felt the back of my head. Yep. He'd taken a bit out of the top. "You are so gonna pay for this, you, you, _you_!" I yelled, standing up. That impulse to beat the doozy out of him came back. He just stood back and smiled. "You girls can't do anything, we're in public!" "Oh, yes we can!" I made then to attack him with my bare hands, but Dana pulledme back. "Don't; we could get in trouble. Besides, I've got a plan that will make Pretty Boy cry." Nodding, I smiled evilly. "I like the way your mind works."

We went back to my dorm (I live alone) to hear Dana's plan. "Okay, late tonight, we sneak into his room and replace his pillows' stuffingwith water balloons." "Now THAT is a good plan," I said. "But how do we get in his room?" "Zoey can pick locks," Dana told me. "We just have to get the others to help and it'll be just fine." So we got Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Chase and told them our plan. Surprisingly, they were _eager_ to help.Wegirls got the water balloons while the boys were in their room making sure Logan stayed asleep, filled them up, and Zoey picked the lock to the room. All three boys were in their beds, but Chase ans Michael were snickering like crazy, and, thankfully, Logan was fast asleep - snoring. Like a broken blender. We soundly filled his pillows with water balloons and quietly left the room. As we headed back to our rooms, Nicole said, "Well, wasn't that fun!" Right.


	4. No Prank Without Revenge

"_AAAAHHHWWWRRKK!"_

"What was that!" I leaped out of bed the next morning and threw open the door. Down the hall, Dana, Nicole, and Zoey were peering out of their doors, snickering. "And that, ladies, was the screech of Logan Reese," Zoey remarked with a grin.

We didn't see Logan again until later today. Chase and Michael came tearing into the lounge like they'd sat in gasoline. "It's... Logan," Michael panted. "He...is...one angry person." "Angry?" Chase exclaimed. "The guy acted like he was going to bite our heads off!" I laughed. "Good." Chase stared at me. "How is this good?'

"It's good because he's finally learned not to mess with me," I replied.

Suddenly, this kid with glasses came running in, pockets overflowing with 20-dollar bills. "Hey, I have something to show ya," he said breathlessly. "What is it?" Dana raised an eyebrow. "Just come!" The kid ran back out and ran back expectantlylike he was Lassie or something. "All right, we'll come," Zoey said, standing up.

We followed the kid to some door under the steps that led to the dorms. He knocked three times, and the door opened - _by itself._ "Come on." The kid led us into a VERY dark room. "What's so important about a dark room?" I asked.

Silence.

"Hey, kid, where are ya?"

No reply, but we heard laughing - and then the door shut behind us. "No!" I ran to the door. No knob. Then I heard Logan's voice. "Shouldn't have tried that game, Sydney." And then nothing.

"Great!" Dana's voice. "Trapped in a dark room with no way out! Beautiful!" Nicole was somewhere whimpering. "Calm down, guys," Zoey said. "Let's just look for a light switch.

So we spent a good 15 minutes feeling for a light switch. "Find anything, Dana?" I called out.

"Nope. Zoey?"

"Not me. Nicole?"

"Noooo...Michael?"

"Nothing yet, Syd?"

"_Nada._ Chase?"

"I'm standing right next to you!"

"Gah. Zoey?"

"You just asked me."

"I tell, you, when I get my hands on that little creep, he'll wish he'd never been born," I snarled, sitting on the floor. Suddenly, someone sat on me.

"Awrk! Watch it!"

"Sorry." I heard Michael sitnearme.

"So what are we going to do?" Nicole sighed. "At least all our classes are over." "That's one good thing," I agreed.

**Yeah, cutting you off there! You'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter.**

**Oh,and see that button? That cute little review button? Press it. Press the pretty button.**


	5. Air vs Logan

"Hey, how'd this door get here?" A slightly nasal voice came from outside our dark prison. "Quinn? That you?" Zoey went to the door. "Zoey?" Quinn sounded worried. "Why are you in there?" "Logan," I said dryly. "Can you get us out?" "No, there's no doorknob. But I can get you some light in there! Look under the door." A small slip of plastic came out from underneath the door. Zoey picked it up. "What's this?" "An auto-light. Throw it on the floor," Quinn replied. I heard shuffling and grunting as everyone moved aside in the small room. Zoey threw the plastic, and the entire room was filled with light. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Quinn!" "No prob," she said, "but I'll try to get the dean out here. Maybe he has a crowbar or something." We heard her flip-flops clapping as she ran away. "Well, this is certainly an improvement," Dana said, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. "What time is it?" Zoey checked her watch.

"5:00."

"Oh, great!" Michael sighed. "I wanted to go to the beach today." Again I felt anger rising in my chest. "I'm going to DESTROY him," I growled.

"It's ok, I can go another day."

"No, I mean for me. I've got a bone to pick with Logan Reese."

"Prime rib?"

"Ha ha." I stood up and put my ear to the door. "I don't hear anyone coming...wait!" The sound of rushing feet could be heard coming towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there pronto!" "It's Dean Rivers," Nicole breathed. "Way to go, Quinn!"

We were out of there before you could say 'Alejandro'. And guess what? Logan was the one who got in trouble! Confined to his room for a week! Considering all the great stuff at PCA, that was a big punishment! There was some time left before we had to go to our dorms for the day, so we all (including Quinn) went to the beach to celebrate. They told me of the time they'd gotten stranded on the beach all day, but had a good time anyway! (I didn't know Logan was afraid of worms...har har) But our victory was short-lived.

I was waiting for Nicole outside the movie theatrea week later. We were going to see _Zathura,_ but she had insisted on _Legally Blonde. _Oh, joy. But let's cut to the part when Logan smacked me in the head with his backpack. It didn't hurt (at ALL) but I was still mad. "What'd you do that for?" "Because you got me in trouble!" Logan was in desprate need of acting classes. He didn't look at all intimidating.

"ME? YOU'RE the one who locked us in a closet!"

"I didn't, the kid did!"

"Oh, the kid you PAID to lock us up!"

"Duh."

"Don't 'duh' me, Mr. Boofhead."

"Who you calling Mr. Boofhead?"

"You...boofhead."

"That's it!"

Maybe I went a bit too far, because suddenly Logan was all fists and jabs. But I was wrong. He was such a bad fighter that whenever came a chance to hit me, he'd miss and hit the air. Oh, well, the air can take the damage. Sighing, I gave him a disdainful look. "Why not just give up? You're making a fool of yourself." He stopped punching the air, but glared at me and stormed away. Nicole came up a few seconds later and said, "You just fought _him_?"

"Nah, he fought the air."

**That's it. Don't expect another update till around next week, got to go to michigan. **


	6. What Did I Just Do?

Today was the day I will never forget. If it scares you, don't read it. I MEAN IT.

Well, anyway, me and Dana were in my room listening to her CD's when we heard yelling outside. "_More _yelling?" Dana grumbled. "What next?" The yelling was coming from a group of skateboarders that were skating quite recklessly. They grinded on the stair rails, whooped when someone almost fell to get out of their way, and overall were just obnixious. And that's when it happened.

The skaters failed to notice (or didn't want to) Logan scurrying around with his back turned to them. He was picking up the M&Ms he'd spilled. "Uh-oh," I muttered. "They're going to hit him! We have to help!" But Dana was already out the door. I caught up to her outside. "I thought you hated Logan." "I do," Dana replied, "but it's not going to be pretty when they make him fall on that concrete." She was right, as usual. The skaters were getting closer. And ifthey leg spasms or reflexes, I don't know, but something told me to jump. And I did. I snatched Logan's arm and yanked him away before the skaters came. We both fell onto the rough plaster that the ground was made of. I heard the skaters slide to a stop in front of us. "Hey, little girl,we_were _going to hit that boy," the leader snarled at me. I looked up at him. "That was wrong! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because it's fun."

"It's dangerous and mean!"

"Oh, yeah?"

The boy grabbed my shoulder and flung me to the ground. I winced in pain as my head hit the pavement. I heard Dana shout and the sounds of shuffling and running. And everything went black.

"Syd?" I wasn't sure where I was or who was talking to me. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, and the back of my head hurt like crazy. Next I looked around to see where the voice came from, and I saw Dana peering down at me. "Dana? Ow!" I tried to sit up, but it felt like I'd been punched in the head.

"Don't do that, Syd, you'll hurt yourself more."

"What happened?"

"The skater boy pushed you. You've been out all day. The nurse said you had a big bruise, but it could have been worse."

I frowned. "Then why didn't I hit my head so hard?"

"I don't know, I got pushed back by that crowd. As far as I know, you were just lying there halfway in the grass."

A sudden thought came to me then.

"What happened to Logan?" I asked.

Dana smiled. "I think he was the one that saved you."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope. He's in his room now."

"Oh. Well, I'll pry the truth out of him later."

Laughing, Dana stood up. "You do that, then. Right now, I bet you're hungry."

"Am I ever!"

"Okay, I'll get you some pizza."

"Thanks!"

See, didn't I tell you it was scary? Serves you right, I warned you!

**Sorry for the looong wait, but Christmas is coming fast! I'm wrapping presents like it's the Christmas Derby or something!**


	7. The Peace Treaty

My head hurt for two days straight, and then I could go back to my classes. Mostly all I could think about is: _If Logan helped me, why'd he do it?_ I was worring myself over this while I did my homework one afternoon when there came a knock at my door. "Come in! I'll be just a second." I figured it was Dana, so I went ahead and finished the math problem I had been working on, and then swung my chair around"Ok, Dana, I'm-" I stopped, mouth ajar. It wasn't Dana, it was Logan who was standing there! "Um, hi," I said."Hi." He looked just as nervous as I was. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I finally mumbled, "Dana saw you try and help me." Logan turned red. "Well...I guess I did," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"So why did you do it?"

He sighed. "You helped _me _even though I treated you like dirt. And besides that I felt a little guilty." I raised an eyebrow. "You? Guilty?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not, I felt guilty, too."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I'm just like that."

"You still got hurt."

"Yes, but not as badly as I could have been." I stood slowly and stuck out my hand. "Thank you." He stared at me. "You're thanking me?"

"Duh."

Logan hesitaintly took my hand and shook it. "But you're still in trouble for hitting me with that backpack," I told him with a smile. He laughed. "You know it didn't hurt."

"But _you _did it."

"And I might do it again!"

"AUGH! You wish!"

So we engaged in a friendly shouting match all the way to the lounge. Dana was slightly surprised that we were not trying to murder each other as usual, but we explained everything.

And now, dear reader, me, Dana, and Logan are friends-not feinds-to the end.

**applause Well, how did you people like that? Short but practical. Heh.**


End file.
